Bionic
by SeasonalMusic
Summary: Your Sweet 16 is a wonderful day, well not if you insane big brother turns you into a Bionic Super-Human! That is what 16 year old Kelsey Vinson gets as a gift from her Older Brother. Moving from The Florida Keys to Los Angeles, she meets the Lab Rats. From there, chaos and romance will bloom. Chase/OC (Kelsey) Adam/OC (Summer) Bree/Ethan Leo/Janelle
1. Prolouge

**A/N: My First Lab Rats Story! I hope you enjoy. Yes, this is an OC story. Don't like... Don't read. =)  
**

* * *

Kelsey's POV

* * *

_ "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ke-" _"EEEKKK!" A bloodcurdling scream broke off the singing. I didn't realize who it was at first, but it sounded familiar. It was me.

A electrical current was coursing through my body, vibrating my entire human form. That is all I remember until everything went black. When I awoke sometime later. I was in a science lab, like those ones you see in Sci-Fi movies, strapped down to one of those metal bed things. I felt different, and not just from the pain in my chest. I looked around until I saw a human being. My 23 year old brother, Caleb. He is a scientific genius, but also a little mental. A mad scientist if you will. Should I also mention that he hates me for being Daddy's Little Angel? Maybe I should... Caleb hates me for being Daddy's Little Angel.

"Hello little sis. How are you today." Caleb was smiling, and not a friendly one.

"Caleb... w-what are you g-going to do to me?" I was scared, yet it felt like I was in a cheesy movie.

"Nothing Kel. I already did." He laughed and then told me all about me... being turned into a BIONIC SUPER-HUMAN! WHAT!?

Apparently, he electrocuted me, so I was properly charged for the technology that was now, thanks to surgery, placed inside of me. I now had super-human abilities, and some "powers" would only work if I was over-taken by a certain emotion. My "powers" that did not need that help were invisibility, the ability to read minds, force fields, x-ray vision, and teleportation. I have no clue what the other "powers" were. And, I was scared to find out.

I was able to undo the straps tying me down, and not knowing the way out, tried out my teleportation. It worked. The problem was, all my friends, and boyfriend saw me. Most of my friends screamed and ran out terrified. And Jason, my boyfriend, came up to me, called me a freak, broke up with me, and then said to find a place where I would "fit in". How cruel! I cried for three days straight. My mom and dad finally found out what happened, and Caleb was sent for mental help. Sorry for rushing through this, but I don't want to bore you. I now live in a mansion next to the Davenport house hold. Mr. Davenport and Daddy are like, best friends.

We moved next door, since Mr. Davenport had all the right technology for my "new abilities". Did I mention that my father is also a Billionaire. He is a wealthy businessman and inventor.

I was introduced to 18 year old Adam, 17 year old Bree, and 16 year old Chase, who are also Bionic Super-Humans, along with 15 year old Leo, who is not. Chase, I will admit, is really nice and cute. I think I am going to like it here.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked the prologue for Bionic. Chapter 1 up ASAP!**

**Read, Rate, and Review! =D**

** ~SeasonalMusic**


	2. A New Power

**A/N: Chapter 2! I don't own Lab Rats, but I do own Kelsey and Summer!  
**

* * *

Chase's POV  


* * *

Well, there are more of us. As in Bionic Super-Humans. Apparently, now teens were being turned into them by psychotic older brothers. Or at least this one has. Her name is Kelsey. And she's my age. I wouldn't mind getting to know her better. She seems really nice. I am supposed to show her around school this morning. So I have to get there earlier.

When I get there I find Kelsey already at the school doors. She looks, nice, in here purple off-shoulder tee, cut off shorts, black converse, and purple mustache bracelet. I think I might be starting to crush on the new girl.

* * *

Kelsey's POV

* * *

Chase is now showing me around the school at 6:11 A.M. Lovely. Everything is going great until. _*RRRRIIIINNNNGGG*_ The school bell? Why is going off this early? Must have been a mistake. The next thing I know, Chase on the ground writhing around in pain, screaming, and covering his ears. That's right... Super Hearing. The others told me this could happen. They just said to get him out of there, ASAP. I tried, but it was as if I was being taken over, as panic rushed over me at the sight of my new friend in pain. I don't know how, but I was soon holding Chase in a sitting position, my hands over his (that were covering his ears), and a force-field like thing over us, blocking out all sounds.

Chase finally calmed down, I let go of him, and the sound blocking force-field went away. He was looking at me in a confused manner. That must be on of the emotion activated "powers." I was feeling panic when it happened, and then my mind took over, and the right "power" for the situation took place. COOL!

* * *

Chase's POV

* * *

What the HECK was that? How did she do that? Why did she do that? And why am I finding her attractive? UUHHGG! Stupid teen hormones.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was so short, most of these chapters will be. I thought this one was just a cute bonding moment. Next chapter I will introduce Summer!**

**Read, Rate, Review!**

** ~Hallie**


	3. Long Time, No See

**A/N: Chapter 3... Finally! Sorry for the long delay... school and social crap. But... I AM BACK! And all this week I will be updating my stories. Starting with this one, because guess what... I HAVE A PLOT! 8D**

**I DO NOT OWN LAB RATS! I DO OWN KELSEY VINSON AND SUMMER NIEVES!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Long Time, No See**

Kelsey's POV

Seven year today. It has been seven years since Koda has gone missing. Daddy explains now, that he is or _was _bionic. I believe he still _is, _as in he is alive and well. I really miss him. He's my best friend, the one person who knows me inside and out. The one other person who knows just how insane Caleb is. I love Koda, and miss him with all my heart. We were ten years old when he ran off. I am always looking. I still have a feeling inside that he is okay! The only one who knows about Koda besides Daddy and Mr. Davenport, is Summer. I met Summer when I moved here. It has been over a year now. Chase and I are seventeen, Bree is eighteen, and Adam is nineteen. Though he is still a Senior with Bree. He was held back a year.

Summer Lana Nieves. A really pretty name. Me... the plain old Kelsey Azalea Vinson. Adam has taking a liking to Summer. She is seventeen, like me. I trust her with my life. My other best friend is Chase. Yeah... I fell in love with his cute nerdiness. I used my mind reading abilities to figure out if he felt the same way... HE DOES! I am a traditionalist though, I like to wait for the boy to make the first move. I have tried to show him I liked him back. He is just a little slow (with girls), shy, and dense. It has been over 7 months now. I am thinking that I will just have to suck it up and tell him first. Joyous. (Note Sarcasm.)

* * *

I am currently walking through the park, trying to clear my mind. Between trying to find Koda, and getting Chase to admit his feelings. There is a lot going on up there.

"ACK!" I bump into someone running the opposite direction I am walking.

"Sorry. Here." A teenage boy's voice fills my ears, he is holding his hand out to help me up from the ground. My forest green eyes meet the boy chocolate brown ones. They seem so familiar. Like... I have seen this boy before. No... It couldn't be... could it?

"K-Koda?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it is REALLY short. Who do you think Koda is? A friend, family member, or something more? And what about Chase? **

**Read, Rate, Review**

**~Hallie**


End file.
